I Can't Get You Off of My Mind, Love
by Emo-Goddess-of-the-dark
Summary: When Sasuke's given a mission to retrieve an old teamate, will he be able to complete it, knowing that he must kill her once they are done? SasuxSaku, I'm Horrible at summaries xD
1. Jack and Jill went up the hill

**A/N: **Aaye everyone! First off! Thanks for clicking on my story: D Now second. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated, I like CONSTUCTIVE criticism, no flames please. Kaythxbye (: OH and also, this isn't all going to be in Sasuke's P.O.V. Plus, you won't get the Chapter Titles unless you've read the Gemma Doyle Trilogy.

_Copyright: _I do not own Naruto, I mean face it, if I did, it would probably be a way different anime. Plus…I'd be rich. And you guys wouldn't be reading this right now xD.

_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night,_

_like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear"  
- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 1.5_

Chapter 1

Jack and Jill went up the Hill.

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Naruto, I already said no. Could you please stop asking me." Sakura sighed. Naruto had been asking for weeks and weeks if she would go to the Jounin party with him. But Sakura wouldn't go, because even if she loved Naruto, it wasn't the same love that he loved her with.

Sakura turned to him, staring into his bright cerulean orbs, "Why don't you ask Hinata, she probably wants to go, plus you and her make such a cute couple, your kids would be so…." Sakura trailed off there, letting Naruto's imagination take over.

"Yeah…I guess, bye Sakura-chan." Naruto ran off towards the Hyuuga mansion. Sakura smiled and turned walking straight into Kakashi. Blushing Sakura stuttered out apologies, Kakashi just smiled and continued walking down the street.

Sakura continued down the road, reaching her apartment in mere minutes. Unlocking the door, Sakura walked over to the living room.

"I'm home, Sasuke-kun." She smiled at the small picture then placed it back on the end table by the couch. Sakura went and prepared her dinner, just as Sasuke sat down for his.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sasuke savoured the last bite of his meal. He wasn't full, but that's all he was getting. He set the plate outside his door and walked over to his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. Immediately pink floated into his head. His eyes flew open. He had to get her off his mind. There was a small knock at the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes; great, crazy medic was here.

"What do you want Kabuto?" Sasuke said angrily,

"Now, now Sasuke-_kun_, no need to be so rude." A smirk was plastered on his face, Sasuke glared at him,

"Stop beating around the bush, what the fuck do you want Kabuto?"

"Oh dear, if you weren't Orochimaru's pet I would break your little neck."

"I'd like to see you try, Kabuto. Now why the hell are you here." There was malice in his voice.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to see you now; it seems he has a mission for you. Come on Sasuke, don't want to keep him waiting, now do we?" Kabuto smiled and walked down the hall.

"Ah, Ssssasuke-kun, you're here." Orochimaru smiled, "As you know I have a mission for you. I need a certain Kunoichi, so I need you to retrieve her for me, but that is not all. Once you have completed that and bring her back, I will use her for what I need to. Your mission will finish with you killing her, once I'm finished with her."

"Who is this Kunoichi?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ah, I'm afraid she is one of your acquaintances from the leaf," He hissed.

"What is her name, snake." Sasuke spat, he was in a horrible mood.

"Sssssakura Haruno." Sasuke's heart stopped but the plain mask remained on his face,

"I see, I will leave tonight. Now if you will excuse me." Sasuke said turning away and walking back toward his room.

Sasuke jumped through the trees under the setting sun. He had left early, eager to get away from the hideout for awhile; he was also kind of excited to see his old team mate. But only kind of. Sasuke slowed down. He couldn't enter the village until after the sun went down, no point in rushing.

As fell on the small village Sasuke shot past the guards, who didn't even glance his way. He was to fast for them to see. He guided his way through the village going; his only lead was the small glowing chakra that he knew to be Sakura's. But unlike everyone else's it was a light pink, not the electric blue everyone else's was. As Sasuke reached her apartment he jumped up to her window and slowly and quietly snuck in.

Someone was in her room. Someone who was strong. Really strong. Sakura let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting in the room and smiled; still keeping on the façade she was asleep. She slowly and carefully did a few hand seals.

"Wake up. Sakura." A deep smooth voice came, she new that voice all to well, but she didn't falter one bit. No, even if this was a dream there was no way she was going to show weakness. Because if she was right, and if it was Sasuke, then he was the last person she was going to show any weakness to.

There was a presence behind him,

"I am awake Sasuke-_kun,_ you just didn't know it." He could hear the smile in her voice. Damn was she smiling. She stirred on her bed and then turned and faced him. His eyes scanned her body…okay he was checking her out… but big deal. She'd grown in more ways than one. She looked to be slightly taller and, DAMN she was curvy. Her face had matured but somehow stayed babyish. And her breasts…well her breasts were, well…_ huge !...and round and soft and…_His eyes were still scanning her hungrily when Sakura cleared her throat, knocking Sasuke right out of his trance.

"Running back to Konaha Sasuke-kun?" She was totally taunting him, actually she was teasing him, a laugh erupted from her, but it was full of hate and sarcasm. Sasuke sighed and walked over to her.

"No, Darling Sakura, I'm here, because I need you for something." He smirked, and watched her swoon, making him smirk deeper. He swept her up into his arms then knocked her out. Sakura didn't even have time to protest, because she was too shocked to even put up a fight.

**A/N** : I'm done! Yay. Chapter one, down. Now I know it's absolutely horrible but…oh well xD. So yeah Sasuke is OOC a little. OR a lot. But I just had to. And yes Sakura's a little wimpy but...seriously what would you do if a sexy Uchiha said that to you? Just be like EH? Oh well…YEAH right -.-. So yeah, I'll update ASAP


	2. This is the world we live in

A/N:

Heller! Omg guys I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated for a long time…Hopefully this'll be good. And if your wondering why I haven't updated for awhile, its because of writers block, and the fact that I haven't really had a minute to just sit down and be able to write plus I just wasn't in the mood for writing, and I didn't want to write out a piece of shit chapter for you guys to read. But now at the end of summer of course, I'm officially out of my writers block and I'm ready to start writing again LOOOL. ;) (Y). Well. Enjoy! 3

_Copyright: I don't own Naruto. Sadly _T.T

* * *

As we grow older together,

As we continue to change with age,

There is one thing that will _**never**_ change. . .

I will _always_ keep _falling in __**love**_ with _**you**__._

_-Karen Clodfelder._

* * *

Chapter 2.

This is the world we live in.

* * *

Sakura had never been more surprised in her life. Sasuke Uchiha had come into her room and, flirted with her? No that was exactly the correct term, more like…harassed? No, well, whatever it was it had been highly out of character for Sasuke. But one thing that wasn't unfamiliar was something he had done in the past. Knocked her out. But this time it was different, he was taking her with him. So when Sakura woke up, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Sasuke sitting beside the bed, staring at her. Though it did startle her a bit.

Sakura's P.O.V.

"…Sasuke?" Sakura asked, not sure what to make of the situation. She glanced around, taking in the room. It was dark, with a single candle burning on the desk. Sakura sighed, and then continued to look around. The room was orange; the walls had been carved out of…stone maybe? They had a simple sweeping design that was repetitive. Off to the side there was a desk, with a huge pile of papers that sat beside the burning candle. Beside the desk, there was a large bookcase, though it was very empty, only filled with a few books and some small items. On the other side of the desk, there was an oak door. Sakura guessed it was a bathroom. On the floor there was a dark coloured rug. The bed that she was lying on was big enough for two, and beside it there was a small table, that had another candle, and food. Though the room was plain, it was very homey.

"Yes, Sakura?" Turning her attention back to Sasuke, her eyes hardened.

"Why am I here? I want to go home." Sakura cursed herself for sounding so weak, but she couldn't help it, she was still tired, and she was hungry.

"Eat. Then the Snake can tell you why." Though Sakura thought maybe it was just the candles dancing shadows playing tricks on her, she could've sworn she saw some emotion float into Sasuke's obsidian orbs. But when she looked back, it was already gone.

After Sakura finished eating Sasuke, as promised he escorted her down to Orochimaru's room. Once they arrived Sakura felt the need to turn and run. Instead she clenched her fists took a deep breath, and walked in after Sasuke. Just like Sasuke's room the walls in here had the same design on them. There were many shelves towards the left side of the room filled with jars that held morbidly disgusting things. Sakura focused her attention to the reason she was here. _Orochimaru._ He was sitting on a large bed. His arms were bandaged and laid onto of the pristine white comforter. He was propped up by many pillows and his skin was paler if that was even humanly possible. Orochimaru was no doubt very weak now. She fought to keep her smirk at bay. So the snake bastard wanted her to heal his arms no doubt. Like that would happen. She'd rather die first than heal this bastards arms.

"Ahhh, Sakura. You're here. Sasuke works fast I see." He smiled and Sakura noticed that he dragged out all the s's. She sighed and replied,  
"Yeah sure. Uhm, wanna tell me why I'm here...?"

"Ah, Straight to the point. I like that. Well, obviously you have noticed my condition. You have surpassed Tsunade. I obviously want you to heal my arms. And of course there are Sasuke's eyes. They seem to be depleting a little. Not overly like his brothers but still enough to worry me." He took a breath and noticing how I was going to protest continued, "And don't try and refuse either, because I will kill you after I send my army to destroy Konaha. So Sakura what do you choose? Heal my arms and Sasuke's eyes with no hassle or refuse and watch me destroy Konoha then die after?"

He had to be kidding…He couldn't be serious. No! He couldn't be. She could already feel that Sasuke had tensed beside her. So he wasn't exactly comfortable with this either. But she couldn't let Naruto die or Ino or any of her friends. She could sabotage them but surely they would kill her and the leaf. Her choice was already made for her. She sighed, "Fine. Who do I start with?"

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

"Fine. Who do I start with?" They were spoken with a hint of malice but other than that it was complete submission. Though he looked completely composed he was on fire inside. He didn't want Sakura to have to do this. He would have killed Orochimaru and Kabuto right then and there if she had said no. But in her mind she probably thought that she had no choice. She had to save her friends. He inwardly sighed. So innocent. So that's why the next words he spoke were very surprising to the Kunoichi.

"You'll heal me first."

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.

"You'll heal me first."

At first Sakura thought she had zoned out but when she looked around the room every one was equally as surprised as she was. So she hadn't zoned out he'd said those words. She smiled. Then said,

"Is that alright Orochimaru-san?" Better suck it up now and be a perfect little angel.

"No need for formality Sakura-chan. You're my blossom. It is fine if you heal Sasuke-kun first." She nodded but already she knew she was going to cry so with that nod and a quick 'thank-you' she ran from the room. She ran and ran until she couldn't see from the tears. Why did he have to call her that? It was enough that she had to stay here and heal Sasuke and the Snake bastard. But if Orochimaru kept calling her that she would seriously break down. She knew Sasuke would follow her so she just pulled her knees to her chest and cried her heart out.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

Stupid girl. Why had she run away? Orochimaru wasn't surprised he just nodded for me to go and resumed his conversation with Kabuto. He could feel her Chakra dancing on the walls and ran to it. Something had been wrong with her. Maybe it was just because she missed her friends? No, it had been something Orochimaru had said because it had driven her to tears. He found her in the North side of the building. She was curled into a ball and she was crying. And it wasn't silent tears either. They were pain filled sobs. He sighed. Stupid snake. But Sasuke had no idea what to do. So he just walked in front of her and poked her. Completely out of character. But…it seemed to get her attention. God, he wanted her to stop crying. It was hurting him. He started to ask her what was wrong but before her could Sakura launched herself towards Sasuke. This of course knocked Sasuke down and he hit the wall but wrapped his arms around her anyways. He wracked his brain for what he should do to comfort the small girl in his arms. So he did what his mother used to do. He started to hum and rock and soothing the rub the girls back. It seemed to work because she stopped crying soon after. Slowly she moved to get up but Sasuke's grip tightened. She let out a surprised squeak.

"Why were you crying Sakura?"

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.

"Why were you crying Sakura?" Though she knew he was asking out of curiosity more than concern she smirked. She was being comforted by an Uchiha. It was a little weird... But she so didn't mind. She wasn't completely over Sasuke so when he grip had tightened she simply cuddled back in. But now she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be very far away from Sasuke. Because she didn't want to answer that question. He'd kill her. But if she lied he'd see right through her. She sighed and started to tell him,

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to hurt me and to let me finish okay?" He nodded and she continued, "Orochimaru called me blossom. And that's what your brother used to call me. Loosen your grip Sasuke! He's dying you know? He has tuberculosis, and he's fighting to stay alive so _you_ can kill him. He loves you Sasuke. Why do you think he didn't kill you that night? And no it wasn't because he thought you weren't worth it. It was because you were the one person he couldn't bring himself to kill. You were his everything. He killed his girlfriend, he killed his best friend. He killed his parents. He killed everyone he grew up with, everyone he loved. But he couldn't bring himself to kill you. So he made an excuse. He said that you weren't worth it. And then he added to it, because he wanted you strong so you could protect yourself when he was gone, he wanted you to hate him so that he would die by you hand. Kami, he loves you so much! But you're so stuck on revenge that you don't even remember! He was crying that night! Don't you remember Sasuke? Please believe me!"

"You're lying to me. How would you know?" His voice betrayed him, he remembered now. He'd seen his brother cry so I continued.

"When Itachi came to see Naruto alone I ended up walking in on their conversation. He gave Naruto some of his techniques and chakra. Then Naruto doubled over in pain and I freaked out. I ran at Itachi and he fought with me for a bit but then he doubled over in pain and was holding his chest. When he looked at me there was blood running down his chin onto his chest. As a medic I felt I had to help him despite the fact that he was my enemy. And as I was healing him trying to take away as much of the disease as I he would let me, I caught a glimpse into his memories and thoughts. I know everything. Kami, he's a hero. And I love him as much as I did when I was younger. He loves you so much Sasuke. Please don't kill him! I want him to live now. He loves the leaf so much, that's why he gave Naruto help, that's why he helped me too. That's why he wants you strong because…because…" I knew that if I told him I'd either get killed, or I'd get Itachi and him _and_ me killed.

"Because what Sakura."

"Because Madara will destroy Konoha or someone will, and when that happens Madara will come for you and he'll hurt you! So your brother wants you strong so you could protect Konoha and yourself."

"But I still don't get why he killed the clan! If he knew it would make me hate him."

"Because Konoha ordered him too. He was a double agent. Spying on Konoha for the Uchiha's and relaying information about the Uchiha's to Konoha. When Konoha got word of the Uchiha's trying to take over everything they ordered Itachi to kill the clan. If he refused the Council would e forced to do so themselves. Itachi wouldn't have that because that would mean that you would be dead, so he accepted so you wouldn't be killed."

"We have to see Itachi. Now." Sasuke growled.  
"We can't. Your mission is to get me for this then I'm free to go after. Look, I have to heal you and Orochimaru or else I'm dead. I at least have to heal you to make sure that he understands that I'm not going to betray him. After that we can ask to leave for a bit to go see your brother all right?"

"Fine. But, I have a few questions for you…"

"Shoot."

"What did you mean that Itachi used to call you blossom…did you like get taken away to Akatsuki?"

"No…Itachi and I used to hang out when I was younger. He came to stay at my house whenever your parents pissed him off. He used to poke me on the nose and say, "Your cute, y'know that Blossom?" It was kind of a thing. But me and him were really close. He was like my brother. I don't want anyone else but him to call me that. And since I know his sad story, and I knew you had no Idea I started to cry…Anything else?"

"You said you loved him…Like 'hey let's fuck and have kids' kind of love or 'hey aniki I love you' kind of love?"

"Obviously the Aniki one…"

"Good. Because if you 'loved' me and him at the same time then I would have shot you."

"Its only ever been you Sasuke."

"You still love me now than…?"

"Obviously."

"Then help me out."

"Sure. With what?"

"Tell me if I'm in love."

"Er...sure?"

"This girl she's always on my mind, she's all I think about, and if I ever in my life had to kill her I would die. When she cries I feel helpless and I feel like I need to kill whoever made her cry. I can't imagine myself with out her, and when she's near me my heart beats faster. I'd do anything for her."

"Yeah, your so in love." I said dejectedly. He had just broken my heart again. Because he loved this girl and not me.

"Good, because she loves me back. I want her."

"Ask her."

"I don't know, she's so beautiful and kind hearted and talented and unique and she wants to save the world. Someone like me would ruin her innocence."

"Someone like you..?"

"World destroyer, Evil, Cold-hearted bastard."

"You are not any of those…Well maybe the bastard part." I joked. He smirked,  
"Yes I am, she wouldn't want me."

"But you said she loved you."

"She does."

"Then she wants you silly."

"But, I think she wants someone else more."

"I doubt that."

"Why would you?"

"Because you're perfect."

"No I'm not."

"To me you are."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever Uchiha."

"Yeah Haruno,"

"By the way…Who is this girl?"

"It's you."

"Me?"

"Aa."

"I thought you hated me…"

"Why would you think that…?"

"You left me on a bench."

"I was trying to protect you. Your life would be worthless if you had come with me. I thought about it though."

"You should've brought me; I would have been the happiest girl ever."

"I know. But I don't want you to live that kind of life.  
"What kind of life?"

"Being married to a murderer."

"You aren't a murderer."

"Yes I am."

"Either way I want you."

"No." I leaned back so I could look at his face he was smiling the biggest smile ever and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sasuke!"

"Alright. Alright Jeesh. Your mine. Got it?"

"Got it" I knew I was smiling like a fool but. Kami I didn't care! Sasuke had just claimed me!

"Let's go back to my room."

"I have a question…can I go and get some of my stuff from my room back in Konoha. I have like…the clothes on my back and that's it."

"We'll go tonight, alright?"

"Okay."

Sneaking into Konoha is probably the easiest thing I have ever done in my life. I mean, I just jumped on Sasuke's back and since he's so damn fast they didn't even notice us…Sad. Anyways once we got to my apartment I noticed that nothing had been moved. No one had even come to look for me. Nice. I grabbed all my luggage cases and filled all of them with everything I would need. So basically I packed everything that was in my house. Sasuke just stood nearby shaking his head. I literally took anything that I could fit into my many travel bags. Once I had all of them somehow stacked and together, Sasuke transferred them to his room back at the hideout. I was somehow okay with being kidnapped and having to heal Sasuke. Though I knew that when I went to heal Orochimaru, Sasuke would end up killing both him and Kabuto. I was excited to see Itachi again and since I was in a hurry to see him, Sasuke and I left right away to go back to the base.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I know its moving way to fast. But I have so many other stories planned and this is just how this one is flowing for some reason. I don't know. :P But anyways. Don't hate me! I know this is probably the worst story ever! But I don't know this is just how it turned out. I'm not sure why it turned out like this but it did :S So I'm guessing that this story will be like 10 chapters :P Not to bad I guess. But this chapter to me is like a plot setter…I don't know! ;) So anyways I hope that you enjoyed this and keep reading ;) talktoyousoon

-k.

PS. Alright, I have two different directions for this story, and so, this is how it's going to go, this is going to be posted on this original story, where as the other will be posted in another story by a slightly different title, the only thing they will share plot wise is the first chapter. (: So yeaaa. That one will be updated on Tuesdays. So my Update schedule is as follows:

Sunday: Where the Fuck are we? Updates.

Tuesday: UNKNOWN TITLE, but…yknow different version of this story Updates

Wednesday: New story. Title Unknown :P Updates

Thursday: I can't get you off my mind, Love.

Saturday: Oooooh, new story (: Updates

So my only off day is like... Monday -.-' I don't know how this will work along with my school schedule, so when school starts up again, Ill let you know if there will be any changes to Update schedules, Alright? Alright ;) See you next update!


End file.
